


Senses

by zycroft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter watches Stiles every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



Men are visual creatures. They want, no they need, to see everything to process it, to analyze it, to enjoy it.

Wolves aren’t men. Wolves take the scent from the air, follow it to its roots, dissect it and consume.

Men are smelly creatures. A wolf can scent a man from five miles away, more if the wind is in his favor. And none smell stronger than a 17 year old sitting on his bed with his jeans pushed down his thighs and one hand wrapped around his cock and the other cupping his hot, sweaty balls.

A wolf can smell that from seven miles away and follow it to its roots in four minutes, less if traffic is light.

Peter is a man and a wolf. He watches intently, sniffs incessantly, analyzes and enjoys it. He closes his eyes for a beat and drowns in the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh.

He wants to consume Stiles as he watches the muscles tense, listens to the unmistakable sound of a teenage boy getting himself off, smells the ejaculate as it arcs up to land on flushed skin. The sweetest scent the wolf has ever known.

He stays put in his hiding place in the tree outside Stiles’ window, knows that any movement would draw unwanted attention. His cock aches in too-tight jeans and it takes all his energy not to transform, not to give in. One of these nights, he might do just that.

But for now, he slinks back to the privacy of his place and relives the experience alone. And the wolf waits.


End file.
